1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermosetting compositions that contain copolymers of vinyl monomers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a co-reactable solid particulate mixture thermosetting composition that includes functional copolymers containing isobutylene type monomers.
2. Description of Related Art
Reducing the environmental impact of coating compositions, in particular that associated with emissions into the air of volatile organics during their use, has been an area of ongoing investigation and development in recent years. Accordingly, interest in powder coatings has been increasing due, in part, to their inherently low volatile organic content (VOC), which significantly reduces air emissions during the application process. While both thermoplastic and thermoset coating compositions are commercially available, thermoset coatings are typically more desirable because of their superior physical properties, e.g., hardness and solvent resistance.
Low VOC coatings are particularly desirable in the automotive original equipment manufacture (OEM) market due to the relatively large volume of coatings that are used. However, in addition to the requirement of low VOC levels, automotive manufacturers have very strict performance requirements of the coatings that are used. For example, automotive OEM clear top coats are typically required to have a combination of good exterior durability, acid etch and water spot resistance, and excellent gloss and appearance. While liquid top coats containing, for example, capped polyisocyanate and polyol components, can provide such properties, they have the undesirable drawback of higher VOC levels relative to powder coatings that have essentially zero VOC levels.
Coating compositions containing polyol and capped polyisocyanate components (xe2x80x9cisocyanate cured coatingsxe2x80x9d) are known and have been developed for use in a number of applications, such as industrial and automotive OEM topcoats. Such isocyanate cured coating compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,900, 5,439,896, 5,508,337, 5,554,692, and 5,777,061. However, their use has been limited due to deficiencies in, for example, flow, appearance, and storage stability. Isocyanate cured coating compositions typically include a crosslinker having two or more capped isocyanate groups, e.g., a trimer of 1-isocyanato-3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane capped with e-caprolactam, and a hydroxy functional polymer, e.g., an acrylic copolymer prepared in part from a hydroxyalkyl acrylate and/or methacrylate.
Solid particulate coating formulations referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cpowder coatingsxe2x80x9d are finding increasing use in painting metal substrates, both as primer coatings and as top or clear coats of the base coat and clear coat composite coatings. The automotive industry provides corrosion protection and decorative appearance for motor vehicles by multilayered paint composites on the various types of surfaces of motor vehicles. The finishing layers of this composite usually include the popular base coat clear coat composites. The base coat is a pigmented layer and the clear coat is a nonpigmented or only slightly pigmented layer that is applied separately to the base coat and cured to some degree with the base coat. To provide improved coating composites for motor vehicles, the industry is seeking solutions to the problem of blemishes, smudges, and coating imperfections that occur due to the action of acid rain and road dirt, and debris that may strike areas of the vehicle. These strikes can result in unaesthetic marring of the clear coat. Mar resistance is the property of a coating film which enables the film to remain unimpaired by light abrasion, impact, or pressure.
It would be desirable to develop thermosetting xe2x80x9cpowder coatingxe2x80x9d compositions that include functional copolymers that provide excellent acid resistance and mar resistance and have low VOC levels.
The present invention is directed to a thermosetting composition that includes a co-reactable solid, particulate mixture of:
(a) a film forming material comprising functional groups; and
(b) a crosslinking agent having at least two functional groups that are reactive with the functional groups in the film forming material (a) comprising a copolymer composition comprising at least 30 mol % of residues having the following alternating structural units:
xe2x80x94[DMxe2x80x94AM]xe2x80x94
xe2x80x83where DM represents a residue from a donor monomer having the following structure (I): 
xe2x80x83where R1 is linear or branched C1 to C4 alkyl, R2 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, linear, cyclic, or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, and aralkyl; and AM represents a residue from one or more acrylic acceptor monomers.
The present invention is also directed to a method of coating a substrate, including applying the above-described thermosetting composition to the substrate, coalescing the thermosetting composition to form a substantially continuous film, and curing the thermosetting composition. The present invention is additionally directed to substrates coated using the method.
The present invention is further directed to a multi-component composite coating composition that includes a base coat deposited from a pigmented film-forming composition, and a transparent top coat applied over the base coat, where either the base coat, the transparent top coat, or both, are deposited from the above-described thermosetting composition. The present invention is additionally directed to substrates coated by the multi-component composite coating composition.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers or expressions referring to quantities of ingredients, reaction conditions, etc. used in the specification and claims are to be understood as modified in all instances by the term xe2x80x9cabout.xe2x80x9d Various numerical ranges are disclosed in this patent application. Because these ranges are continuous, they include every value between the minimum and maximum values. Unless expressly indicated otherwise, the various numerical ranges specified in this application are approximations.
As used herein and in the claims, the terms xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylate,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c(meth)acrylic,xe2x80x9d and similar terms are meant to indicate the inclusion of the analogous acrylic and methacrylic and/or acrylate and methacrylate based molecules.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccopolymer compositionxe2x80x9d is meant to include a synthesized copolymer, as well as residues from initiators, catalysts, and other elements attendant to the synthesis of the copolymer, but not covalently incorporated thereto. Such residues and other elements considered as part of the copolymer composition are typically mixed or co-mingled with the copolymer such that they tend to remain with the copolymer when it is transferred between vessels or between solvent or dispersion media.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d is meant to indicate that a material is present as an incidental impurity. In other words, the material is not intentionally added to an indicated composition, but may be present at minor or inconsequential levels because it was carried over as an impurity as part of an intended composition component.
The terms xe2x80x9cdonor monomerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cacceptor monomerxe2x80x9d are used throughout this application. With regard to the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cdonor monomerxe2x80x9d refers to monomers that have a polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated group that has relatively high electron density in the ethylenic double bond, and the term xe2x80x9cacceptor monomerxe2x80x9d refers to monomers that have a polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated group that has relatively low electron density in the ethylenic double bond. This concept has been quantified to an extent by the Alfrey-Price Q-e scheme (Robert Z. Greenley, Polymer Handbook, Fourth Edition, Brandrup, Immergut and Gulke, editors, Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., pp. 309-319 (1999)). All e values recited herein are those appearing in the Polymer Handbook unless otherwise indicated.
In the Q-e scheme, Q reflects the reactivity of a monomer and e represents the polarity of a monomer, which indicates the electron density of a given monomer""s polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated group. A positive value for e generally indicates that a monomer has a relatively low electron density and is an acceptor monomer, as is the case for maleic anhydride, which has an e value of 3.69. A low or negative value for e generally indicates that a monomer has a relatively high electron density and is a donor monomer, as is the case for vinyl ethyl ether, which has an e value of xe2x88x921.80.
As referred to herein, a strong acceptor monomer is meant to include those monomers with an e value greater than 2.0. The term xe2x80x9cmild acceptor monomerxe2x80x9d is meant to include those monomers with an e value greater than 0.5 up to and including those monomers with an e value of 2.0. Conversely, the term xe2x80x9cstrong donor monomerxe2x80x9d is meant to include those monomers with an e value of less than xe2x88x921.5, and the term xe2x80x9cmild donor monomerxe2x80x9d is meant to include those monomers with an e value of less than 0.5 to those with an e value of xe2x88x921.5.
The present invention is directed to a thermosetting composition that includes a film forming material comprising functional groups and a crosslinking agent having functional groups that are reactive with the functional groups in the film forming material.
As used herein and in the claims, the term xe2x80x9cfilm forming materialxe2x80x9d refers to a material that by itself or in combination with a co-reactive material, such as a crosslinking agent, is capable of forming a continuous film on a surface of a substrate. In an embodiment of the present invention, the film forming material may be a suitable polymer. Suitable polymers include, but are not limited to, homopolymers and copolymers having functional groups selected from polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, polyesters, polyamides, polyethers, polysilanes, and polysiloxanes. In a particular embodiment, the film forming material may be a film forming acrylic copolymer having epoxy functional groups as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,917 to Jurgetz et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. Preferably, the film forming material is a solid particulate material.
The crosslinking agent may be a copolymer composition that contains a functional group-containing copolymer having at least 30 mol %, in many cases at least 40 mol %, typically at least 50 mol %, in some cases at least 60 mol %, and in other cases at least 75 mol % of residues of the copolymer derived from alternating sequences of donor monomer-acceptor monomer pairs having the alternating monomer residue units of structure:
xe2x80x94[DMxe2x80x94AM]xe2x80x94
where DM represents a residue from a donor monomer and AM represents a residue from an acceptor monomer. The copolymer may be a 100% alternating copolymer of DM and AM. More particularly, at least 15 mol % of the copolymer comprises a donor monomer, which is an isobutylene-type monomer, having the following structure (I): 
where R1 is linear or branched C1 to C4 alkyl; R2 is one or more of methyl, linear, cyclic, or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, and aralkyl. Further, at least 15 mol % of the copolymer includes an acrylic monomer as an acceptor monomer. The group R2 may include one or more functional groups selected from epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide, and carbamate. Preferably, the crosslinking agent is a solid particulate material.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the copolymer crosslinking agent incorporates a substantial portion of alternating residues of a mild donor monomer as described by structure I and a mild acceptor monomer, which is an acrylic monomer. A non-limiting list of published e values for monomers that may be included as monomers described by structure I and acrylic monomers of the present invention are shown in Table 2.
Any suitable donor monomer may be used in the present invention. Suitable donor monomers that may be used include strong donor monomers and mild donor monomers. Suitable donor monomers include, but are not limited to, isobutylene, diisobutylene, isoprene, dipentene, isoprenol, 1-octene, and mixtures thereof. The present invention is particularly useful for preparing alternating copolymers where a mild donor molecule is used. The present copolymers will include a mild donor monomer described by structure I, such as isobutylene and diisobutylene, 1-octene, and isoprenol, and may additionally include other suitable mild donor monomers. The mild donor monomer of structure I is present in the copolymer composition at a level of at least 15 mol %, in some cases at least 25 mol %, typically at least 30 mol % and in some cases at least 35 mol %. The mild donor monomer of structure I is present in the copolymer composition at a level of up to 50 mol %, in some cases up to 47.5 mol %, typically up to 45 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 40 mol %. The level of the mild donor monomer of structure I used is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the mild donor monomer of structure I may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
Suitable other donor monomers that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, ethylene, butene, styrene, substituted styrenes, methyl styrene, substituted styrenes, vinyl ethers, vinyl esters, vinyl pyridines, divinyl benzene, vinyl naphthalene, and divinyl naphthalene. Vinyl esters include vinyl esters of carboxylic acids, which include, but are not limited to, vinyl acetate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl 3,4-dimethoxybenzoate, and vinyl benzoate. The use of other donor monomers is optional; when other donor monomers are present, they are present at a level of at least 0.01 mol % of the copolymer composition, often at least 0.1 mol %, typically at least 1 mol %, and, in some cases, at least 2 mol %. The other donor monomers may be present at up to 25 mol %, in some cases up to 20 mol %, typically up to 10 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 5 mol %. The level of other donor monomers used is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the other donor monomers may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The copolymer composition includes acceptor monomers as part of the alternating donor monomerxe2x80x94acceptor monomer units along the copolymer chain. Any suitable acceptor monomer may be used. Suitable acceptor monomers include strong acceptor monomers and mild acceptor monomers. A non-limiting class of suitable acceptor monomers are those described by the structure (II): 
where W is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94X, and xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Y; wherein Y is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94NR32, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C (xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR32, and xe2x80x94OR4; R3 is selected from the group consisting of H, linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, and linear or branched C1 to C20 alkylol; R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, poly(ethylene oxide), poly(propylene oxide), linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, alkylol, aryl and aralkyl, linear or branched C1 to C20 fluoroalkyl, fluoroaryl and fluoroaralkyl, a siloxane radical, a polysiloxane radical, an alkyl siloxane radical, an ethoxylated trimethylsilyl siloxane radical, and a propoxylated trimethylsilyl siloxane radical; R5 is a divalent linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl linking group; and X is a halide.
A class of mild acceptor monomers that are included in the present copolymer composition are acrylic acceptor monomers. Suitable acrylic acceptor monomers include those described by structure (III): 
where Y is selected from xe2x80x94NR32, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR32, and xe2x80x94OR4; R3 is selected from H, linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, and linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, aryl, and aralkyl containing one or more functional groups selected from the group of epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide, and carbamate; R4 is selected from H, linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl, aryl, and aralkyl containing one or more functional groups selected from the group of epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide, and carbamate; and R5 is a divalent linear or branched C1 to C20 alkyl linking group.
The acrylic acceptor monomers of structure III are present in the copolymer composition at a level of at least 15 mol %, in some cases at least 25 mol %, typically at least 30 mol %, and, in some cases, at least 35 mol %. The acrylic acceptor monomers of structure III are present in the copolymer composition at a level of up to 50 mol %, in some cases up to 47.5 mol %, typically up to 45 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 40 mol %. The level of the acrylic acceptor monomers of structure III used is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the acrylic acceptor monomers of structure III may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
Suitable other mild acceptor monomers that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, vinyl halides, crotonic acid, vinyl alkyl sulfonates, and acrolein. Vinyl halides include, but are not limited to, vinyl chloride and vinylidene fluoride. The use of other mild acceptor monomers is optional; when other mild acceptor monomers are present, they are present at a level of at least 0.01 mol % of the copolymer composition, often at least 0.1 mol %, typically at least 1 mol %, and, in some cases, at least 2 mol %. The other acceptor monomers may be present at up to 35 mol %, in some cases up to 25 mol %, typically up to 15 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 10 mol %. The level of other acceptor monomers used is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the other acceptor monomers may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
In an embodiment of the present thermosetting composition, the acrylic acceptor monomers include one or more selected from hydroxyethyl acrylate, hydroxypropyl acrylate, acrylic acid, dimethylaminoethyl acrylate, acrylamide, glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, n-butoxy methyl acrylamide, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxypropyl methacrylate, methacrylic acid, methacrylamide, 2-carbamoyloxyethyl acrylate, 2-carbamoyloxyethyl methacrylate, 2-carbamoyloxypropyl acrylate, 2-carbamoyloxypropyl methacrylate, 2-isocyanatoethyl acrylate, 2-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate, 2-isocyanatopropyl acrylate, 2-isocyanatopropyl methacrylate, 2-oxazoline ethyl acrylate, 2-oxazoline ethyl methacrylate, 2-oxazoline propyl acrylate, 2-oxazoline propyl methacrylate, aceto acetate ester of hydroxyethyl acrylate, aceto acetate ester of hydroxyethyl methacrylate, aceto acetate ester of hydroxypropyl methacrylate, and aceto acetate ester of hydroxypropyl acrylate.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the acrylic monomers include carboxylic acid functional acrylic monomers. In a particular embodiment, the carboxylic acid functional acrylic monomer is acrylic acid.
The present copolymer has a molecular weight of at least 250, in many cases at least 500, typically at least 1,000, and, in some cases, at least 2,000. The present copolymer may have a molecular weight of up to 1,000,000, in many cases up to 500,000, typically up to 100,000, and, in some cases, up to 50,000. Certain applications will require that the molecular weight of the present copolymer not exceed 50,000, in some cases not exceed 30,000, in other cases not exceed 20,000, and, in certain instances, not exceed 16,000. The molecular weight of the copolymer is selected based on the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. The molecular weight of the copolymer may vary in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The polydispersity index (PDI) of the present copolymer is not always critical. The polydispersity index of the copolymer is usually less than 4, in many cases less than 3.5, typically less than 3, and, in some cases, less than 2.5. As used herein, and in the claims, xe2x80x9cpolydispersity indexxe2x80x9d is determined from the following equation: (weight average molecular weight (Mw)/number average molecular weight (Mn)). A monodisperse polymer has a PDI of 1.0. Further, as used herein, Mn and Mw are determined from gel permeation chromatography using polystyrene standards.
The copolymer crosslinking agent of the present invention may have all of the incorporated monomer residues in an alternating architecture. A non-limiting example of a copolymer segment having 100% alternating architecture of diisobutylene (DIIB) and an acrylic acid (AA) is shown by structure IV:
xe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94DIIBxe2x80x94AAxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
However, in most instances, the present copolymer crosslinking agent will contain alternating segments and random segments as shown by structure V, a copolymer of DIIB, AA and other monomers, M: 
Structure V shows an embodiment of the present invention where the copolymer may include alternating segments, as shown in the boxes, and random segments, as shown by the underlined segments.
The random segments of the copolymer may contain donor or acceptor monomer residues that have not been incorporated into the copolymer composition by way of an alternating architecture. The random segments of the copolymer composition may further include residues from other ethylenically unsaturated monomers. As recited herein, all references to polymer segments derived from alternating sequences of donor monomerxe2x80x94acceptor monomer pairs are meant to include segments of monomer residues such as those shown by the boxes in structure V.
The other ethylenically unsaturated monomers include any suitable monomer not traditionally categorized as being an acceptor monomer or a donor monomer.
The other ethylenically unsaturated monomers, residue of monomer M of structure V, is derived from at least one ethylenically unsaturated, radically polymerizable monomer. As used herein and in the claims, xe2x80x9cethylenically unsaturated, radically polymerizable monomerxe2x80x9d and like terms are meant to include vinyl monomers, allylic monomers, olefins, and other ethylenically unsaturated monomers that are radically polymerizable and not classified as donor monomers or acceptor monomers.
Classes of vinyl monomers from which M may be derived include, but are not limited to, monomer residues derived from monomers of the general formula VI: 
where R11, R12, and R14 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, CF3, straight or branched alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl, unsaturated straight or branched alkenyl or alkynyl of 2 to 10 carbon atoms, unsaturated straight or branched alkenyl of 2 to 6 carbon atoms substituted with a halogen, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, and phenyl; R13 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, COOR15, wherein R15 is selected from the group consisting of H, an alkali metal, a C1 to C6 alkyl group, glycidyl, and aryl.
Specific examples of other monomers, M, that may be used in the present invention include methacrylic monomers and allylic monomers. Residue of monomer M may be derived from at least one of alkyl methacrylate having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms in the alkyl group. Specific examples of alkyl methacrylates having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms in the alkyl group from which residue of monomer M may be derived include, but are not limited to, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl methacrylate, isopropyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, tert-butyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, and 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexyl methacrylate, as well as functional methacrylates, such as hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, oxirane functional methacrylates, and carboxylic acid functional methacrylates, such as methacrylic acid.
Residue of monomer M may also be selected from monomers having more than one methacrylate group, for example, methacrylic anhydride and diethyleneglycol bis(methacrylate).
As used herein and in the claims, by xe2x80x9callylic monomer(s)xe2x80x9d what is meant is monomers containing substituted and/or unsubstituted allylic functionality, i.e., one or more radicals represented by the following general formula VII,
H2Cxe2x95x90C (R10)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
where R10 is hydrogen, halogen, or a C1 to C4 alkyl group. Most commonly, R10 is hydrogen or methyl and, consequently, general formula VII represents the unsubstituted (meth)allyl radical, which encompasses both allyl and methallyl radicals. Examples of allylic monomers include, but are not limited to, (meth)allyl alcohol; (meth)allyl ethers, such as methyl (meth)allyl ether; allyl esters of carboxylic acids, such as (meth)allyl acetate, (meth)allyl butyrate, (meth)allyl 3,4-dimethoxybenzoate, and (meth)allyl benzoate.
The present copolymer composition is prepared by a method including the steps of (a) providing a donor monomer composition comprising one or more donor monomers of structure I; (b) mixing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition comprising one or more acceptor monomers with (a) to form a total monomer composition; and (c) polymerizing the total monomer composition in the presence of a free radical initiator. In an embodiment of the present invention, the ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition includes monomers of structure III.
In an embodiment of the present method, the monomer of structure I is present at a molar excess based on the amount of acrylic acceptor monomer. Any amount of excess monomer of structure I may be used in the present invention in order to encourage the formation of the desired alternating architecture. The excess amount of monomer of structure I may be at least 10 mol %, in some cases up to 25 mol %, typically up to 50 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 100 mol % based on the amount of acrylic acceptor monomer. When the molar excess of monomer of structure I is too high, the process may not be economical on a commercial scale.
In a further embodiment of the present method, the acrylic acceptor monomer is present in an amount of at least 15 mol %, in some cases 17.5 mol %, typically at least 20 mol %, and, in some cases, 25 mol % of the total monomer composition. The acrylic acceptor monomer may further be present in an amount up to 50 mol %, in some cases up to 47.5 mol %, typically up to 45 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 40 mol % of the total monomer composition. The level of the acrylic acceptor monomers used is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. The acrylic acceptor monomers may be present in the monomer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition of the present method may include other donor monomers as described above, as well as other monomers designated by M and described above. The use of other mild acceptor monomers is optional in the present method. When other mild acceptor monomers are present, they are present at a level of at least 0.01 mol % of the copolymer composition, often at least 0.1 mol %, typically at least 1 mol %, and, in some cases, at least 2 mol % of the total monomer composition. The other acceptor monomers may be present at up to 35 mol %, in some cases up to 25 mol %, typically up to 15 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 10 mol % of the total monomer composition. The level of other acceptor monomers used herein is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the other acceptor monomers may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The use of other monomers, M, is optional in the present method. When other monomers are present, they are present at a level of at least 0.01 mol % of the copolymer composition, often at least 0.1 mol %, typically at least 1 mol %, and, in some cases, at least 2 mol %. The other monomers may be present at up to 35 mol %, in some cases up to 25 mol %, typically up to 15 mol %, and, in some cases, up to 10 mol %. The level of other monomers used herein is determined by the properties that are to be incorporated into the copolymer composition. Residues from the other monomers, M, may be present in the copolymer composition in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
In an embodiment of the present method, an excess of monomer of structure I is used, and the unreacted monomer of structure I is removed from the resulting copolymer composition by evaporation. The removal of unreacted monomer is typically facilitated by the application of a vacuum to the reaction vessel.
Any suitable free radical initiator may be used in the present invention. Examples of suitable free radical initiators include, but are not limited to, thermal free radical initiators, photo-initiators, and redox initiators. Examples of suitable thermal free radical initiators include, but are not limited to, peroxide compounds, azo compounds, and persulfate compounds.
Examples of suitable peroxide compound initiators include, but are not limited to, hydrogen peroxide, methyl ethyl ketone peroxides, benzoyl peroxides, di-t-butyl peroxide, di-t-amyl peroxide, dicumyl peroxide, diacyl peroxides, decanoyl peroxides, lauroyl peroxides, peroxydicarbonates, peroxyesters, dialkyl peroxides, hydroperoxides, peroxyketals, and mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable azo compounds include, but are not limited to, 4-4xe2x80x2-azobis(4-cyanovaleric acid), 1-1xe2x80x2-azobiscyclohexanecarbonitrile), 2-2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2-2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylpropionamidine) dihydrochloride, 2-2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylbutyronitrile), 2-2xe2x80x2-azobis(propionitrile), 2-2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 2-2xe2x80x2-azobis(valeronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-methyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)propionamide], 4,4xe2x80x2-azobis(4-cyanopentanoic acid), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyleneisobutyramidine), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane) dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyleneisobutyramidine) dihydrochloride, and 2-(carbamoylazo)-isobutyronitrile.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition and the free radical polymerization initiator are separately and simultaneously added to and mixed with the donor monomer composition. The ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition and the free radical polymerization initiator may be added to the donor monomer composition over a period of at least 15 minutes, in some cases at least 20 minutes, typically at least 30 minutes, and, in some cases, at least 1 hour. The ethylenically unsaturated monomer composition and the free radical polymerization initiator may further be added to the donor monomer composition over a period of up to 24 hours, in some case up to 18 hours, typically up to 12 hours, and, in some cases, up to 8 hours. The time for adding the ethylenically unsaturated monomer must be sufficient to maintain a suitable excess of donor monomer of structure I over unreacted acrylic acceptor monomer to encourage the formation of donor monomerxe2x80x94acceptor monomer alternating segments. The addition time is not so long as to render the process economically unfeasible on a commercial scale. The addition time may vary in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
After mixing, or during addition and mixing, polymerization of the monomers takes place. The present polymerization method can be run at any suitable temperature. Suitable temperature for the present method may be ambient, at least 50xc2x0 C., in many cases at least 60xc2x0 C., typically, at least 75xc2x0 C., and, in some cases, at least 100xc2x0 C. Suitable temperature for the present method may further be described as being up to 300xc2x0 C., in many cases, up to 275xc2x0 C., typically, up to 250xc2x0 C., and, in some cases, up to 225xc2x0 C. The temperature is typically high enough to encourage good reactivity from the monomers and initiators employed. However, the volatility of the monomers and corresponding partial pressures create a practical upper limit on temperature determined by the pressure rating of the reaction vessel. The polymerization temperature may vary in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The present polymerization method can be run at any suitable pressure. A suitable pressure for the present method may be ambient, at least 1 psi, in many cases, at least 5 psi, typically, at least 15 psi, and, in some cases, at least 20 psi. Suitable pressures for the present method may further be described as being up to 200 psi, in many cases, up to 175 psi, typically, up to 150 psi, and, in some cases, up to 125 psi. The pressure is typically high enough to maintain the monomers and initiators in a liquid phase. The pressures employed have a practical upper limit based on the pressure rating of the reaction vessel employed. The pressure during polymerization temperature may vary in any range of values inclusive of those stated above.
The copolymer that results from the present method may be utilized as a starting material for the preparation of other polymers by using functional group transformations by methods known in the art. Functional groups that can be introduced by these methods are epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide, and carbamate.
For example, a copolymer of the present method comprising methyl acrylate will contain carbomethoxy groups. The carbomethoxy groups can be hydrolyzed to carboxyl groups or transesterified with an alcohol to form the corresponding ester of the alcohol. Using ammonia, the aforementioned methyl acrylate copolymer can be converted to an amide or, using a primary or secondary amine, can be converted to the corresponding N-substituted amide. Similarly, using a diamine such as ethylene diamine, one can convert the aforementioned copolymer of the present method to an N-aminoethylamide or, with ethanolamine, to an N-hydroxyethylamide. The N-aminoethylamide functionality can be further converted to an oxazoline by dehydration. The N-aminoethylamide can be further reacted with a carbonate, such as propylene carbonate, to produce the corresponding urethane functional copolymer. These transformations can be carried out to convert all of the carbomethoxy groups or can be carried out in part, leaving some of the carbomethoxy groups intact.
The thermosetting composition is a co-reactable solid, particulate mixture, or powder. The thermosetting composition includes a film forming material, including functional groups, and a crosslinking agent having functional groups that are reactive with the functional groups in the film forming material. In the powder thermosetting composition, the film forming material may have functional groups selected from epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, amide, amine, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, oxazoline carbamate, and beta-hydroxyalkylamide. The functional groups of the copolymer may be one or more of epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide and carbamate. The functional groups of the present copolymer crosslinking agent will react with the functional groups in the film forming material.
The functional copolymer crosslinking agent typically has a functional group equivalent weight of from 100 to 5,000 grams/equivalent, in some cases of from 250 to 1,000 grams/equivalent, and the equivalent ratio of film forming material functional groups to copolymer crosslinking agent functional groups is within the range of 1:3 to 3:1. Typically, the copolymer crosslinking agent is present in an amount of from 1 to 45 percent by weight, based on total weight of resin solids, and the film forming material is present in an amount of from 55 to 99 percent by weight, based on total weight of resin solids.
In an embodiment of the present powder thermosetting composition, the film forming material includes a polymer that includes residues of acrylate monomers, methacrylate monomers, and mixtures thereof, and further includes functional groups. When the film forming material includes a polymer, the polymer may have a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 30,000, in some cases 500 to 16,000, and a polydispersity index of less than 4. Further, when the film forming material includes a polymer, the polymer may have a functional group equivalent weight of from 100 to 5,000 grams/equivalent, in some cases of from 250 to 1,000 grams/equivalent.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the functional groups of the film forming material are selected from epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, amide, amine, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, oxazoline carbamate, and beta-hydroxyalkylamide and mixtures thereof; the functional groups of the copolymer crosslinking agent are selected from epoxy, carboxylic acid, hydroxy, thiol, amide, amine, oxazoline, aceto acetate, methylol, methylol ether, isocyanate, capped isocyanate, beta hydroxyalkamide, and carbamate and mixtures thereof; and the functional groups of the film forming material are reactive with those in the copolymer crosslinking agent.
In an embodiment of the present powder thermosetting composition, the equivalent ratio functional group equivalents in the copolymer crosslinking agent to functional group equivalents in the film forming is within the range of 1:3 to 3:1.
In a further embodiment of the present powder thermosetting composition, the film forming material is present in an amount of from 55 to 99 percent by weight, based on total weight of resin solids and the functional copolymer crosslinking agent is present in an amount of from 1 to 45 percent by weight, based on total weight of resin solids.
In an additional embodiment of the present invention, the film forming material is a polymer that includes residues of monomers containing epoxy functional groups, and the acrylic acceptor monomers in the copolymer crosslinking agent include one or more carboxylic acid functional acrylic monomers. In a particular non-limiting example of this embodiment, the film forming material includes an acrylic copolymer that includes residues of epoxy functional monomers selected from glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, allyl glycidyl ether, vinyl glycidyl ether, and mixtures thereof; and residues of acrylate monomers and methacrylate monomers selected from linear and branched C1 to C20 alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, and aralkyl esters of acrylic acid; C1 to C20 alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, and aralkyl esters of methacrylic acid; and mixtures thereof. Further to this particular embodiment, the present copolymer crosslinking agent has at least two functional groups that are reactive with the epoxy functional groups in the film forming material, and includes at least 30 mol of the residues having the alternating structural units:
xe2x80x94[DMxe2x80x94AM]xe2x80x94
as defined above, where the donor monomer is selected from isobutylene, diisobutylene, dipentene, isoprene, isoprenol, 1-octene, and mixtures thereof, and the acrylic acceptor monomer is selected from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
When the functional groups of the copolymer crosslinking agent are hydroxy functional groups and the functional group of the film forming material is a capped polyisocyanate, the capping group of the capped polyisocyanate crosslinking agent may be one or more of hydroxy functional compounds, 1H-azoles, lactams, and ketoximes. The capping group is one or more of phenol, p-hydroxy methylbenzoate, 1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1H-2,5-dimethyl pyrazole, 2-propanone oxime, 2-butanone oxime, cyclohexanone oxime, and e-caprolactam. The polyisocyanate of the capped polyisocyanate crosslinking agent is one or more of 1,6-hexamethylene diisocyanate, cyclohexane diisocyanate, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-xylylene diisocyanate, xcex1,xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x2-tetramethylxylylene diisocyanate, 1-isocyanato 3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane, 2,4,4-trimethyl hexamethylene diisocyanate, 2,2,4-trimethyl hexamethylene diisocyanate, diisocyanato-dicyclohexylmethane, dimers of said polyisocyanates, and trimers of the polyisocyanates. The copolymer crosslinking agent having hydroxy functional groups typically has a hydroxy equivalent weight of from 100 to 10,000 grams/equivalent.
In another embodiment of the present powder thermosetting composition, the functional groups of the film forming material are epoxy functional groups, and the copolymer crosslinking agent has carboxylic functional groups.
In an embodiment of the present invention, when the copolymer crosslinking agent has carboxylic functional groups, the thermosetting composition may include other suitable carboxylic crosslinking agents. In this embodiment, suitable other carboxylic acid crosslinking agents include, but are not limited to, one or more of C4 to C20 aliphatic carboxylic acids, polymeric polyanhydrides, carboxylic acid functional polyesters, carboxylic acid functional polyurethanes, and mixtures thereof. Suitable C4 to C20 aliphatic carboxylic acids include, but are not limited to, one or more of dodecanedioic acid, azelaic acid, adipic acid, 1,6-hexanedioic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, sebacic acid, maleic acid, citric acid, itaconic acid, aconitic acid, and mixtures thereof.
In a further embodiment of the powder thermosetting composition, the functional groups of the copolymer crosslinking agent are carboxylic functional groups, and the film forming material includes a beta-hydroxyalkylamide. The beta-hydroxyalkylamide is typically one represented by structure VIII: 
where R24 is H or C1-C5 alkyl; R25 is H, C1-C5 alkyl, or a group having structure IX: 
for which R24 is as described above; E is a chemical bond or monovalent or polyvalent organic radical derived from saturated, unsaturated, or aromatic hydrocarbon radicals including substituted hydrocarbon radicals containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms; m is 1 or 2; n is from 0 to 2; and m+n is at least 2.
The powder thermosetting composition of the present invention may also include one or more cure catalysts for catalyzing the reaction between the crosslinking agent and the functional copolymer. Classes of useful catalysts include metal compounds, in particular, organic tin compounds, and tertiary amines. Examples of organic tin compounds include, but are not limited to, tin(II) salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., tin(II) acetate, tin(II) octanoate, tin(II) ethylhexanoate and tin(II) laurate; tin(IV) compounds, e.g., dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dichloride, dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin maleate, and dioctyltin diacetate. Examples of suitable tertiary amine catalysts include, but are not limited to, diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane and 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]non-5-ene. Preferred catalysts include tin(II) octanoate and dibutyltin(IV) dilaurate.
The powder thermosetting composition of the present invention may also include pigments and fillers. Examples of pigments include, but are not limited to, inorganic pigments, e.g., titanium dioxide and iron oxides; organic pigments, e.g., phthalocyanines, anthraquinones, quinacridones, and thioindigos; and carbon blacks. Examples of fillers include, but are not limited to, silica, e.g., precipitated silicas, clay, and barium sulfate. When used in the composition of the present invention, pigments and fillers are typically present in amounts of from 0.1 percent to 70 percent by weight based on total weight of the thermosetting composition. More often, the thermosetting composition of the present invention is used as a clear composition being substantially free of pigments and fillers.
The powder thermosetting composition of the present invention may optionally contain additives such as waxes for flow and wetting, flow control agents, e.g., poly(2-ethylhexyl)acrylate, degassing additives such as benzoin, adjuvant resin to modify and optimize coating properties, antioxidants, and ultraviolet (UV) light absorbers. Examples of useful antioxidants and UV light absorbers include those available commercially from Ciba-Geigy under the trademarks IRGANOX and TINUVIN. These optional additives, when used, are typically present in amounts up to 20 percent by weight based on total weight of the thermosetting composition.
The powder thermosetting composition of the present invention is typically prepared by first dry blending the film forming polymer, the crosslinking agent, and additives, such as flow control agents, degassing agents and catalysts, in a blender, e.g., a Henshel blade blender. The blender is operated for a period of time sufficient to result in a homogenous dry blend of the materials charged thereto. The homogenous dry blend is then melt blended in an extruder, e.g., a twin screw co-rotating extruder, operated within a temperature range of 80xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C., e.g., from 100xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. The extrudate of the thermosetting composition of the present invention is cooled and, when used as a powder coating composition, is typically milled to an average particle size of from, for example, 15 to 80 microns or higher, in some cases, 15 to 30 microns.
The present invention is also directed to a method of coating a substrate, which includes the steps of:
(A) applying a thermosetting composition to the substrate;
(B) coalescing the thermosetting composition to form a substantially continuous film; and
(C) curing the thermosetting composition.
The thermosetting composition is typically the powder thermosetting composition described above. The thermosetting composition includes the copolymer crosslinking agent of the present invention, which includes a functional copolymer as previously described, and a film forming material having at least two functional groups that are reactive with the functional groups of the functional copolymer crosslinking agent.
The thermosetting composition of the present invention may be applied to the substrate by any appropriate means that are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Generally, the thermosetting composition is in the form of a dry powder and is applied by spray application. Alternatively, the powder can be slurried in a liquid medium, such as water, and spray applied. Where the language xe2x80x9cco-reactable solid, particulate mixturexe2x80x9d is used in the specification and claims, the thermosetting composition can be in dry powder form or in the form of a slurry.
When the substrate is electrically conductive, the thermosetting composition is typically electrostatically applied. Electrostatic spray application generally involves drawing the thermosetting composition from a fluidized bed and propelling it through a corona field. The particles of the thermosetting composition become charged as they pass through the corona field and are attracted to and deposited upon the electrically conductive substrate, which is grounded. As the charged particles begin to build up, the substrate becomes insulated, thus limiting further particle deposition. This insulating phenomenon typically limits the film build of the deposited composition to a maximum of 10 to 12 mils (250 to 300 microns), in some cases, 3 to 6 mils (75 to 150 microns).
Alternatively, when the substrate is not electrically conductive, for example as is the case with many plastic substrates, the substrate is typically preheated prior to application of the thermosetting composition. The preheated temperature of the substrate is equal to or greater than that of the melting point of the thermosetting composition, but less than its cure temperature. With spray application over preheated substrates, film builds of the thermosetting composition in excess of 6 mils (150 microns) can be achieved, e.g., 10 to 20 mils (254 to 508 microns).
After application to the substrate, the thermosetting composition is then coalesced to form a substantially continuous film. Coalescing of the applied composition is generally achieved through the application of heat at a temperature equal to or greater than that of the melting point of the composition, but less than its cure temperature. In the case of preheated substrates, the application and coalescing steps can be achieved in essentially one step.
The coalesced thermosetting composition is next cured by the application of heat. As used herein and in the claims, by xe2x80x9ccuredxe2x80x9d is meant a three-dimensional crosslink network formed by covalent bond formation, e.g., between the reactive functional groups of the co-reactant and the epoxy groups of the polymer. The temperature at which the thermosetting composition of the present invention cures is variable and depends in part on the type and amount of catalyst used. Typically, the thermosetting composition has a cure temperature within the range of 120xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., in some cases, from 130xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
The thermosetting compositions described above can be applied to various substrates to which they adhere, including wood; metals, such as ferrous substrates and aluminum substrates; glass; plastic and sheet molding compound based plastics.
The present invention is further directed to a multi-component composite coating composition that includes:
(a) a base coat deposited from a pigmented film-forming composition; and
(b) a transparent top coat applied over the base coat, where either the base coat or the transparent top coat or both are deposited from a clear film-forming thermosetting composition including the present thermosetting composition. The multi-component composite coating composition as described herein is commonly referred to as a color-plus-clear coating composition.
The base coat may be deposited from a powder coating composition as described above or from a liquid thermosetting composition. When the base coat is deposited from a liquid thermosetting composition, the composition is allowed to coalesce to form a substantially continuous film on the substrate. Typically, the film thickness will be about 0.01 to about 5 mils (about 0.254 to about 127 microns), preferably about 0.1 to about 2 mils (about 2.54 to about 50.8 microns) in thickness. The film is formed on the surface of the substrate by driving solvent, i.e., organic solvent and/or water, out of the film by heating or by an air drying period. Preferably, the heating will only be for a short period of time, sufficient to ensure that any subsequently applied coatings can be applied to the film without dissolving the composition. Suitable drying conditions will depend on the particular composition but, in general, a drying time of from about 1 to 5 minutes at a temperature of about 68-250xc2x0 F. (20-121xc2x0 C.) will be adequate. More than one coat of the composition may be applied to develop the optimum appearance. Between coats, the previously applied coat may be flashed, that is, exposed to ambient conditions for about 1 to 20 minutes.
After application to the substrate, the liquid thermosetting composition, when used as the base coat, is then coalesced to form a substantially continuous film. Coalescing of the applied composition is generally achieved through the application of heat at a temperature equal to or greater than that of the melting point of the composition, but less than its cure temperature. In the case of preheated substrates, the application and coalescing steps can be achieved in essentially one step.
The coalesced thermosetting composition is next cured by the application of heat. As used herein and in the claims, by xe2x80x9ccuredxe2x80x9d is meant a three-dimensional crosslink network formed by covalent bond formation, e.g., between the reactive functional groups of the film forming material and the crosslinking agent. The temperature at which the thermosetting composition of the present invention cures is variable and depends in part on the type and amount of catalyst used. Typically, the thermosetting composition has a cure temperature within the range of 120xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., in some cases, from 130xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
The pigmented film-forming composition from which the base coat is deposited can be any of the compositions useful in coatings applications, particularly automotive applications in which color-plus-clear coating compositions are extensively used. Pigmented film-forming compositions conventionally comprise a resinous binder and a pigment to act as a colorant. Particularly useful resinous binders are acrylic polymers, polyesters including alkyds, polyurethanes, and the copolymer composition of the present invention.
The resinous binders for the pigmented film-forming base coat composition can be organic solvent-based materials, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,679, note column 2, line 24 through column 4, line 40. Also, water-based coating compositions, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,003, 4,147,679, and 5,071,904, can be used as the binder in the pigmented film-forming composition.
The pigmented film-forming base coat composition is colored and may also contain metallic pigments. Examples of suitable pigments can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,679, 4,403,003, 4,147,679, and 5,071,904.
Ingredients that may be optionally present in the pigmented film-forming base coat composition are those which are well known in the art of formulating surface coatings, and include surfactants, flow control agents, thixotropic agents, fillers, anti-gassing agents, organic co-solvents, catalysts, and other customary auxiliaries. Examples of these optional materials and suitable amounts are described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,679, 4,403,003, 4,147,679, and 5,071,904.
The pigmented film-forming base coat composition can be applied to the substrate by any of the conventional coating techniques, such as brushing, spraying, dipping, or flowing, but are most often applied by spraying. The usual spray techniques and equipment for air spraying, airless spraying, and electrostatic spraying employing either manual or automatic methods can be used. The pigmented film-forming composition is applied in an amount sufficient to provide a base coat having a film thickness typically of 0.1 to 5 mils (2.5 to 125 microns) and preferably 0.1 to 2 mils (2.5 to 50 microns).
After deposition of the pigmented film-forming base coat composition onto the substrate, and prior to application of the transparent top coat, the base coat can be cured or alternatively dried. In drying the deposited base coat, organic solvent and/or water is driven out of the base coat film by heating or the passage of air over its surface. Suitable drying conditions will depend on the particular base coat composition used and on the ambient humidity in the case of certain water-based compositions. In general, drying of the deposited base coat is performed over a period of from 1 to 15 minutes and at a temperature of 21xc2x0 C. to 93xc2x0 C.
The transparent top coat is applied over the deposited base coat by any of the methods by which coatings are known to be applied. In an embodiment of the present invention, the transparent top coat is applied by electrostatic spray application as described previously herein. When the transparent top coat is applied over a deposited base coat that has been dried, the two coatings can be co-cured to form the multi-component composite coating composition of the present invention. Both the base coat and top coat are heated together to conjointly cure the two layers. Typically, curing conditions of 130xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. for a period of 20 to 30 minutes are employed. The transparent top coat typically has a thickness within the range of 0.5 to 6 mils (13 to 150 microns), e.g., from 1 to 3 mils (25 to 75 microns).
In an embodiment of the present invention, the multi-component composite coating composition includes:
(a) a primer coat deposited by electrocoating a conductive substrate serving as a cathode in an electrical circuit comprising the cathode and an anode, the cathode and the anode being immersed in an aqueous electrocoating composition, by passing an electric current between the cathode and the anode to cause deposition of the electrocoating composition on the substrate as a substantially continuous film;
(b) a base coat applied over the primer coat, where the base coat is deposited from a pigmented film-forming composition; and
(c) a transparent top coat applied over the base coat, wherein the base coat or the transparent top coat or both are deposited from a clear film-forming thermosetting composition including the present thermosetting composition.
In this particular embodiment of the present invention, the base coat and transparent top coat are as described above, and the primer coat is deposited from a thermosetting composition that includes a resinous phase dispersed in an aqueous medium. The resinous phase includes an ungelled copolymer composition that includes a copolymer having a functional group containing one or more active hydrogen groups and a suitable ionic group, and a curing agent having at least two functional groups that are reactive with the active hydrogen groups of the copolymer. Suitable ionic groups include anionic groups and cationic groups. A non-limiting example of a suitable cationic group is an amine salt group. Electrodeposition compositions are well known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,307; 4,493,056; 5,096,556 and 5,820,987.
After electrodeposition of the primer coat, a pigmented film-forming base coat composition is typically applied over the primer-coated substrate. The base coat can be cured or alternatively dried. In drying the deposited base coat, organic solvent and/or water is driven out of the base coat film by heating or the passage of air over its surface. Suitable drying conditions will depend on the particular base coat composition used and on the ambient humidity in the case of certain water-based compositions. In general, drying of the deposited base coat is performed over a period of from 1 to 15 minutes and at a temperature of 21xc2x0 C. to 93xc2x0 C.
The transparent top coat may be applied over the deposited base coat by any of the methods by which coatings are known to be applied. In an embodiment of the present invention, the top coat is applied by electrostatic spray application as described previously herein. When the top coat is applied over a deposited base coat that has been dried, the two coatings can be co-cured to form the primed multi-component composite coating composition of the present invention. Both the base coat and top coat are heated together to conjointly cure the,two layers. Typically, curing conditions of 130xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. for a period of 20 to 30 minutes are employed. The transparent top coat typically has a thickness within the range of 0.5 to 6 mils (13 to 150 microns), e.g., from 1 to 3 mils (25 to 75 microns).
In an embodiment of the present invention, additional coating layers such as a primer-surfacer may be applied to the electrodeposited primer layer prior to application of the base coat.
As used herein and in the claims, the term xe2x80x9cprimer surfacerxe2x80x9d refers to a primer composition for use under a subsequently applied topcoating composition, and includes such materials as thermoplastic and/or crosslinking (e.g., thermosetting) film-forming resins generally known in the art of organic coating compositions. Suitable primers and primer-surfacers include spray applied primers, as are known to those skilled in the art. Examples of suitable primers include several available from PPG Industries, Inc., Pittsburgh, Pa., as DPX-1791, DPX-1804, DSPX-1537, GPXH-5379, and 1177-225A.
As is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,973 to Taljan et al., the spray applied primer surfacer can be applied to the electrocoat before applying a base coat and/or topcoating. For example, substrates, such as panels, can be electrocoated with ED-11 electrodepositable coating from PPG Industries Inc. and can be primed with a commercially available PPG Industries primer surfacer coded E 730G305. This primer surfacer can be cured for 25 minutes at 329xc2x0 F. (165xc2x0 C.). Another example of a suitable primer surfacer can be the two-package, acrylic urethane primer surfacer known as K200/K201 more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,012 to McEntire, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,355 to Martz et al., for such primer surfacer. This primer may be sanded with No. 400 grit paper and sealed with DP-40/401, which is a two-component epoxy primer which was reduced 100 percent by volume with a thinner, DTU 800. The K200/K201, DP-40/401, and DTU 800 are all available from PPG Industries, Inc.
An additional primer-surfacer is that available from PPG Industries, Inc. as E-5584. It is reducible with 2-butoxyethylacetate to a viscosity of 23 seconds as measured with a No. 4 Ford cup. This primer surfacer can be sprayed automatically and cured by flashing at ambient conditions for 15 minutes followed by heating for around 30 minutes at around 325xc2x0 F. (165xc2x0 C.) to produce coatings that can have dry film thickness of around 30 microns. The cured film is may be sanded smooth with 500 grit sandpaper. Useful automatic spraying for both the primer surfacer and the clear coat is the SPRAYMATION 310160 Automatic Test Panel Spray Unit available from SPRAYMATION Inc. The useable spray gun is a Binks Model 610, with open gun pressure 60 psi (4.22 kg/cm2) and traverse speed of around 80 rpm.
Another suitable primer surfacer can be the water dispersed primer-surfacer composition with a combination of three essential resinous film-forming or binder ingredients as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,581 to Levine et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. The primer surfacer has a) 50 to 90 percent of a high molecular addition copolymer of a styrenic monomer with acrylic monomers in latex form, b) about 5 to 40 percent of a water soluble epoxy ester resin, and c) about 5 to 20 percent of at least one water soluble or water dispersible aminoplast resin. All percents are based on percent by weight of the total of the binder ingredients.
The present invention is more particularly described in the following examples, which are intended to be illustrative only, since numerous modifications and variations therein will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Unless otherwise specified, all parts and percentages are by weight.